The present invention concerns a biomaterial for treatment of periodontopathies and associated diseases, this biomaterial containing biocompatible bioaragonite.
Periodontopathies, or diseases affecting the periodontal region, can be of various origins such as genetic, infectious or traumatic.
In the present invention the term xe2x80x9cbioaragonitexe2x80x9d means nacre, preferably in a micronised form.
Nacre, also called xe2x80x9caragonite conchyliferexe2x80x9d is in fact a biogenic mineralised formation essentially constituted of a mineral part consisting of calcium carbonate exclusively cryistallised as aragonite and also an organic matrix made up of fibrous and non fibrous substances corresponding to about 1% to 2% of the total mass. Nacre can be obtained from bivalve mollusc shells, especially some pearl oysters such as Pinctada maxima, of which it constitutes the innermost layer.
Document W090/14111 describes dental implants based on the inner layer of aquatic mollusc shells.
Similarly, xe2x80x9cla nacre au service du squelette humainxe2x80x9d (E. P. LOPEZ, S. BERLAND et A. LA FAOU, La Recherche 262, Fevrier 1994, Vol. 25, pages 208 to 210) describes an implant based on nacre, which is placed inside the jawbone and bio-integrated. A physiological reaction between the bone and the artificial dental root makes the tooth felt as a natural one.
An intervention allowing replacement of bone loss has also been described. It Consists in mixing nacre powder with a drop of the patient""s own blood, to form a paste with which the bone gap is filled up. Such an intervention can be used for example in stomatology (xe2x80x9cLa nacre au secours des os; Nacre et stomatologie, l""alternative au dentierxe2x80x9d, Science et Avenir, Octobre 1994, P. 421.
However, such a intervention does not give satisfactory results because th filling material obtained (nacre powder mixed with blood) falls apart as soon as it is placed in the operating site. On the other hand, if pure nacre is used this can lead to an excessive bone forming stimulation, a result scientifically measured on animals.
The aim of the invention is to provide a biomaterial aimed to treat periodontopathies and associated diseases with which the above-mentioned drawbacks do not occur.
Accordingly to the present invention, the biomaterial comprises biocompatible bioaragonite, added calcium carbonate and, optionally a binder.